haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Yui Michimiya
|Michimiya Yui}} was the captain of the Karasuno High Girls' Volleyball Club. Since the Interhigh, she has retired from the club and passed the captain position to another member. Appearance She has short, dark brown hair. Her round eyes are a lighter shade of brown. Personality Michimiya is shown to be a very active person, always smiling and cracking jokes. She cares a lot for her team, giving them motivational speeches and always tries to stay composed in front of them; she only cries when she's away from her teammates. However, she herself had stated that she isn't strict enough. Around Daichi though she can become flustered and clumsy, repeating words to try and find the right thing to say. Background She went to Izumitate Middle School with Daichi Sawamura and Hayato Ikejiri. She is currently a third year in Karasuno High and was a wing spiker and the captain on the girls' volleyball team before retirement. Plot Interhigh Arc Before the Interhigh beginschapter 36, Michimiya approaches Daichi in the hallway and hands him the schedule for the pep rally. While they are talking, Yui accidentally lets it slip that she thinks her team will lose quickly and Daichi responds with encouraging words that Michimiya takes into heart. Before the first match begins in the Interhighepisode 15, Michimiya warms up with her team in the stadium. However, her teammates are doubtful of whether they could win or not so Michimiya motivates them with a huddle and team cheer. Soon afterwards, the first match begins but the Karasuno Girls' Team makes a lot of mistakes, and despite how hard Michimiya tries, her team loses. Michimiya then leads her team out of the gym and to the hallways where they pack up. One girl suddenly starts crying, stating that it's her fault the team lost, but Michimiya cheers her up. Michimiya soon leaves the room and as soon as she's out of sight of her teammates, she bursts into tears over her loss. Sometime afterwards, Michimiya retires from the team and a new captain's elected. Tokyo Expedition Arc Michimiya's in her classroom when someone tells her that Daichi wants to see her.chapter 84 She blushes heavily while rushing outside excitedly. Daichi asks her if he can borrow the girls' gym since they're done practising, and Michimiya tells him to wait for her to ask for permission. In the meantime, she asks him why he needs the gym and he replies sheepishly that some of the players want to practice separately. Spring High Preliminary Arc Michimiya approaches Daichichapter 150 outside the volleyball stadium before the Karasuno vs Shiratorizawa match begins and nervously gives him a charm, explaining that it isn't just for him but for the entire team. Daichi accepts it happily and Michimiya runs back to her friend, her face completely red. Her friend states simply that she's shocked Michimiya even managed to give the charm to Daichi. Michimiya finds a spot in the bleachers with her friend and cheers on Karasuno. She cries at the end when Karasuno wins the match and proceeds to Nationals.Chapter 189 Statistics It's been said that she practised the most out of her team and was the most skilled. As the captain, she can motivate her teammates to keep moving forward. Jumping Reach: 250 cm Relationships Daichi Sawamura Daichi and Michimiya are close friends and often discuss their teams with each other. It has been hinted that Michimiya may hold feelings for Daichi; she blushed heavily and stuttered when she gave Daichi the charm for his match against Shiratorizawa. Michimiya often uses Daichi's words on not giving up as motivation. Karasuno High Girls' Volleyball Team Michimiya was a respected, though somewhat timid captain who wasn't able to stop her players from skipping practice. Despite that, she makes sure to stay composed in their presence and disregard their mistakes during games so they would feel assured. She seems to be close friends with one of the girls, with a blonde ponytail and attended Karasuno's match with Shiratorizawa with her. That girl is also aware of Michimiya's feelings towards Daichi. Trivia *Favorite Food: Natto with rice * Current Concern: She's been told her thighs are "sturdy". * She has a habit of slapping her cheeks to bring herself to think straight. * Her star sign is Leo. *In Haikyuu's first popularity poll, Michimiya placed 23rd with 928 votes.Chapter 57 In the second, she dropped to 35th with 675 votes.Chapter 123 *'Nomenclature' **Yui (結) - To Tie Up or Braid Hair **Michimiya (道宮) - Roadside Shinto Shrine Quotes * "We had so much time. We could've trained so much more. We could've done so much more. But those things don't matter anymore. The tournament whistle will blow in 45 minutes. All we can do now is get warmed up. We'll fight to the very end with all our might. And...let's win!" (To her team, Season 1, Episode 15) References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club (Girls) Category:Captains Category:Wing Spikers Category:3rd Year